The Misadventure of Allen Walker
by haruko-chan24
Summary: Months after Cross's disappearance, Allen met a peculiar boy with messy black hair and who loves to annoy people. Who is this boy and what does he know about the Holy war and the akumas? A sequel to my first fic: The Misadventure of Cross. Please R&R
1. A Chance Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DGM.

This is a sequel of my first one-shot fanfic, "The Misadventure of General Marian Cross". I had a fun and hard time doing this fanfic. So I really hope that you'll like it.

THE MISADVENTURE SERIES: Chronicles of Azriel

2nd Misadventure: The Misadventure of Allen Walker, Howard Link and the Third Exorcists

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Chance Meeting<p>

It has been months since Master Cross has disappeared. Neither Komui nor Llevelier have said anything to Allen regarding the matter. Allen has been busy with missions as an exorcist to destroy akumas. Today, Komui has sent for him to give another mission but this time is with the Third exorcists.

"Ah, Allen-kun, you're already here. Let's start your debriefing for your next mission," Komui greeted Allen in a cheerful way.

"Yes, of course," Allen replied and smiled.

He looked around the office. Paper are scattered everywhere, as usual. Komui's desk is filled with heaps of paper and there was a blue mug with a picture of a pink bunny on top of it. Allen sat in the far right end of the sofa located in front of the desk. The Third Exorcists are standing at the back, seriously listening with the details of the mission. Allen still doesn't like the idea of having the Thirds. They give off an aura of dark energy which makes him uneasy. They have a presence not of a human but rather more sinister, as if they are akumas. Well, the third exorcists are half-akumas. They discovered that Llevellier made someone do research on the akuma egg's part and merge its power with human. That was his problem. It was like the Order was making some of its member into an akuma.

"Allen-kun, is there a problem?" Komui asked him. Allen didn't realize that he was staring at the Thirds for quite sometime.

"Ah, it's nothing. What are you saying again, Komui-san?" he asked nervously, trying to forget the things that he thought of a while ago.

"Ahem. As I said earlier, your mission is to retrieve a piece of innocence in a town in Africa. You are to cooperate with the Third exorcists, Madarao and Tokusa."

"Master Exorcist. When we do the mission, make sure that your mind won't wander off to trivial things." Tokusa, one of the Thirds said before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A certain town in Africa<strong>_

"It seems that this is the town that a piece of innocence is hidden," Link said as he read the detailed report from the finders.

"It's big and crowded. It would take a while before we can find the innocence," Allen said as he looked around.

It's the middle of the day. The town is bustling with people. The merchants are calling for customers to look at and buy their goods. Children in the streets are playing a game of tag. Women are chatting around the corners and some are looking around to buy things they needed. Tourists from all over the world are touring around the town and buy souvenirs in the market.

"The reports said that a weird lullaby is heard during the night. Hmmm, ah! It's during midnight," Link said.

"Then, we'll have to wait until midnight. For now, let's look for a place to rest. And, I'm really hungry," Allen said to Link with a smile.

"Are all exorcists like you? You act as if you don't care about the war and how important finding the innocence is?" Tokusa exclaimed. Allen was shocked on what Tokusa had said. "I know how crucial it is. We have to win the war against the earl. But, the innocence had revealed itself on the midnight as said in the report. So I thought that we should wait for that time since we can't find it if it's hidden," Allen retorted back, anger building up inside him. How dare of him to actually think that he doesn't care about the war at all.

Tokusa was about to tell something when the usually quiet Madarao stopped him. "Stop it, Tokusa. We'll be patrolling the city and looking out for enemies. Please forgive Tokusa for his rude behavior, Master Exorcist," Madarao said to Allen.

"B-but…" Tokusa is about to explain that Allen's carefree attitude towards the retrieval mission is getting on his nerves but he felt that Madarao was glaring at him. He steps back and remained silent.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I have also said things," Allen smiled nervously at him. Suddenly, he felt was apologizing for snapping at Tokusa.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

A kid about 13 years old is looking over the crowd. He is sitting on a column of a building, which he recently climbed since he was bored. He has a messy black hair and dark complexion. He is wearing a white button-up shirt, and a black ribbon, a dark navy blue vest and a worn-out black blazer. He wears short pants which barely cover up his knees. To finish the outfit, he has worn a pair of long white socks and wears a pair of black shoes.

From his point of view, he can see that people are busy with their daily tasks, children playing and noisy merchants calling for consumer. There he spots a young male with white hair along with a man whose blonde hair is braided at the back of his head. They are talking with two weird people who wear long red capes. He can't see their faces since in his view he could just see their backs. It seems that the group's conversation is over and went separate ways. His eyes followed the weird men for a while but turned to look at the white-haired boy and the blonde man. He smiled and started following the white-haired and his blonde friend.

* * *

><p>The night came and the exorcists with Link are looking around the city to look for a piece of innocence. As Allen walks through the street, he hears a voice singing. He absentmindedly followed the direction of the music. '<em>Who's singing? It's a very sad melody but very beautiful' Allen thought to himself.<em> Link noticed Allen walking away and notifies Madarao and Tokusa. It was weird for Allen to do that without telling him where he was going. After all, he was Allen's guardian.

"Allen!" Link called out to him.

He snaps out of his thoughts and apologizes to Link. "Sorry, I was hearing someone singing over there." He pointed through the direction of the song.

They went to the direction and find themselves in front of an abandoned mansion. Suddenly, Allen and his group heard a melody coming from inside. A flash of green light enveloped the old mansion and transformed it in its old form. They find themselves inside. Madarao and Tokusa are concentrating to control their powers since it also reacts with the innocence. Allen sees a little girl hiding in a pillar, smiling shyly at him.

"Hello there. Are you the one living in here?" he asked the girl as he approached her.

The little girl reveals herself. "No, I'm not the one living in here. I am but a memory of this house. The owner of this house was long gone. Now, no one takes care of it."

"It seems the innocence reacted with the will of the former owner of the house," Link tells Allen.

"If you'll let us, we'll find someone who could take care of the house," Allen said to the little girl.

The little girl smiled and was about to reply. Suddenly, there was a big explosion that destroyed half of the mansion. Allen's left eye reacted. The power of the innocence engulfing the house vanished and the aura went back to a music box in the living room. The little girl was gone along with the light. A level 4 akuma reveals itself to the exorcists while laughing.

"Akuma!" Allen warned his companions.

"Hihihihi. **Give me the damn innocence, exorcists.** So I may destroy it," the akuma said cheerfully.

"We'll never give it to an akuma!" Tokusa shouted at the akuma. He used his arm to finish it off but it moved to its left to avoid his attack. Allen attacked the akuma with his Crown Clown. "We'll deal with this akuma. Link, get the music box and run!"

Link did it right away. Allen, Tokusa and Madarao faced the akuma. Madarao casted a binding spell to restrain the monster. Since his seals are not enough, Allen also used his Crown Belt to stop the akuma. Then, Tokusa attacked the akuma with his arm. The akuma was sucked in the black hole and vanished without a trace. Allen didn't like that type of attack but this time he didn't have any other options. If the battle went on longer, many people might be caught in the middle of the fight. The group went to find Link and the innocence.

"Allen, I'm over here! Here is the music box," Link said as he gave Allen the music box.

"All we have to do is bring this back to the Order," Allen sighed from exhaustion. He put the box inside his bag. It seems gathering innocence most of the times is a really hard work. Not to mention, the constant headaches he usually suffers. During that time, the Noah inside of him tries to fight in his subconsciousness in order to take control of his body. Fighting the akumas while fighting the Noah in his own body was really draining his energy. But he cannot let the Noah take control. He promised his friends that it would never happen.

Allen was again lost in his chain of thought. Suddenly, a young boy appeared in front of him. The boy smiled. He was surprised that he almost stumbled back and bumped onto Link.

"Ah! Sorry, Link. That boy suddenly appeared in front of me," Allen said pointing at the direction of the boy.

"What boy?" Link asked when they did not see the boy.

"Eh? I swear he was there."

"You're seeing things, Master Exorcist." Tokusa was the one who said it. When Allen turned to Tokusa, he noticed the boy who suddenly appeared in front of him earlier in Tokusa's direction.

"That's the boy!" Allen exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at the direction to where Allen was pointing at. The boy was happily waving his hand at them.

"Nii-san, I'm going to borrow this for a while," the boy shouted at them while holding a box up. It wasn't an ordinary box. It was a music box with the same size and shape as the box with the innocence. Then, the idea hit them. It really is the box with the innocence.

"Eh? It was in my bag." Allen checked his bag and finds out that the innocence is gone. "How did he- "

"There's no time for that. We have to get the box," Link said while running after boy.

Allen followed the boy in an old hotel. He saw the boy enter a room in the second floor. Without any time to waste, Allen opened the door and was attacked by an enormous lion.

"Waaaaaaa" Allen screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hahaha. You should have seen the look on your face," the boy said as he laughed.

He tripped Allen in the staircase which caused the exorcist to fall to the lower floor. Link and the Third exorcists had heard Allen's scream so they went to that direction. They saw Allen unconscious on the floor near a staircase. They heard someone laugh. They looked up the stairs and saw a young man laughing until his stomach would burst. Tokusa irritated at the one who stole the innocence. He aggressively attacked the boy.

"Give back that music box!"

"I don't wanna!" the boy shouted at him and ran towards an open window.

Tokusa followed the boy outside. He was surprised because when he landed from jumping down the second floor, the place he landed was not solid but rather wet, and soft. He realized that the ground was a quicksand like mud.

"Hey, Mister Girly man. Do you like the trap I set up?" the boy said while laughing.

As the boy walked away, he bumped at someone. When he looked up, he saw Link glaring at him. Before he can run away, Link grabbed him and lifted him. The boy flailed his feet so that it could create an opening to free his arms. When it didn't work, he bit Link's arm to get free. Unfortunately, the rope that was tied to the bag, where the music box was put in, got untied. The bag dropped and the boy accidentally kicked the bag. It flew upwards then dropped to the ground. Allen who was now awake tried to catch the music box. But, he did not have enough time to reach so the box broke.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Allen stood up and asked Link.

Link calmed him down and explained the situation. "Don't worry even if the music box broke, the innocence inside it won't break that easily. Let's just find the innocence."

"Ah, right."

Before anyone notices him, the boy gets away quietly. Meanwhile, Link and Allen did not find the innocence anywhere. Tokusa who was freed from the trap and Madarao arrive at the scene. They saw Allen and Link looking for something.

"Allen, I can't find the innocence in this part."

"Waaa! I can't find the innocence here also."

"The innocence must still be with the boy," Link said.

They looked where the boy was standing a while ago. When they couldn't find the boy, Allen went berserk.

"What the heck are you doing? You lost the innocence? Are you really serious?" Tokusa said in a mocking tone.

"Oh, yeah. Says the one who fell into a simple trap," Allen said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah? Says the guy who went unconscious after falling in the stairs."

They both glared with each other. Link intervened in the fight. He calmed down both of the exorcists. He suggested resting for the rest of the night. They went back to the place they're staying and got some rest.

The next day, Allen and the others went outside to look for the boy. They each went their separate ways to cover more grounds. Allen went to the market place to look around. As he was walking around, he saw a familiar messy black haired boy.

Allen approached the boy. "Hey!" he said and grabbed the boy's arm.

The boy looked at him in surprise. "Waaa! Let me go! Somebody! Anybody, save me! This man's gonna kidnap me!" the boy yelled and made a scene.

"Eh?" People around the market place surrounded Allen. "It's not what it looks like. This boy-" Allen's words were cut off when a police tapped his shoulder. He let go of the boy.

"But, the boy-"

"Say that downtown. Come with us in the station," the police said while he dragged Allen to the police station.

"But, I'm not a kidnapper. I'm an exorcist!"

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone tells that."

Allen looked at the boy and the boy just smiled at him as if mocking him and stuck out a tongue. He was pissed but he couldn't do anything or the situation might get worse.

As the boy turned to a corner to the alley to make his escape, he bumped onto a man. He looked up and found out that the man was glaring at him. The man was no other than Madarao. The boy was scared and before he can scream, Madarao grabbed him, one hand covering his mouth and the other on his body to carry him.

After Allen got out of the police station (thanks to Link of course), he and Link went to the Third's room in the inn where the kid was detained. They saw Tokusa intimidating and interrogating the boy.

"Tell me where you hid the innocence, kid," Tokusa shouted at the kid.

"Nu-uh. I'm not gonna tell you, Mister Girly Man."

"Why you little-" Tokusa was about to hit the kid when Madarao stopped him. He glared at the kid. Then, the kid suddenly burst into tears. Not knowing how to calm a crying child, the two stepped away. Allen took pity to the kid.

"There, there. No one's going to hurt you. We just want to know if you took a shiny thing from the music box you had yester night."

"*sniff sniff* Uh-huh. I saw and took a shiny thing in there."

"Can we have it? It's a very valuable thing for us, you see," Allen said and smiled at the young boy.

"Here, YOU can have it. 'Cause YOU're NICE. Unlike some people here," saying that last part while looking at Tokusa.

Allen laughed nervously. He felt a dark aura coming from Tokusa. "What the heck, you little kid!"

"That's not my name, Mister Girly Man." He stuck a tongue out at the third exorcist. He faced Allen ignoring the angry reaction of Tokusa. "I'm Tobe. From now on, I'm gonna call you daddy," he said.

The exorcists and Link was both surprised by the statement of the kid.

And, from that time, Tobe followed them, specifically Allen, where ever the group went.

* * *

><p><strong>Extras:<strong>

**Tobe: Yey! I'm back for another adventure! I hope there's a lot of food I can eat and a lot of people to annoy!**

**Allen: So, you really do enjoy to annoying others? *sweatdropped***

**Tobe: Of course, I do. The best part is seeing their funny reactions. Just like Mister Girly Man.**

**Tokusa: Tsk. You're really pissing me off. *glares at Tobe***

**Link: Stop it, Tokusa!**

**Tokusa: Hmph! *turns away***

**Tobe: Mister Girly Man just got scolded by Mister Dots. *chuckles and smirks***

**Link and Tokusa: Why you little-! What did you call us?**

**Allen: Please calm down, everyone. *laughs nervously***

**Tobe: We would gladly appreciate if you would leave your reviews and suggestions. Thank you very much for reading!**


	2. Trouble at the Station

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DGM just Tobe.~

**Tobe: Hi everyone! I'm back in a new chapter! Hope you like my new adventure with my new 'family'! Wait! I should have said this at the start of the story! */wah* Oh well... Enjoy reading and please write a review! */kis***

* * *

><p>THE MISADVENTURE SERIES: Chronicles of Azriel<p>

2nd Misadventure: The Misadventure of Allen Walker, Howard Link and the Third Exorcists

Chapter 2: Trouble at the Station

* * *

><p>It has been two days since Tobe decided to follow Allen, Link and the Thirds on their journey. Tokusa is still irritated for being called Girly Man. Allen and Link doesn't know how to tell Tobe that their journey is dangerous. They don't know how he would react. But they know that if he reacted negatively some bad thing will surely happen. Allen sighed at the thought.<p>

"He's really irritating me," Tokusa said.

"Well, you should tell him to go away since you didn't want him here," Allen said to him in reply.

"What? You should be the one telling to go back to where he came from since you're the one who is NICE enough to talk to him."

"Alright, you two. Enough squabbling. You two should just play 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to know who's going to approach him," Link said to both as he read through his book.

Tokusa and Allen tried his suggestion and made a deal. Whoever loses will approach Tobe. Apparently, Allen lost the game so he approached Tobe.

"Uhm, Tobe…"

"Yes, dad?"

"Uh, you know that it's really awkward for me being called a dad." Allen laughed nervously, then continued, "But, you see, our journey is REALLY, REALLY dangerous. A lot of monsters will come at us and will try to kill us. You might get hurt if you continue to follow us."

"I know you're just saying that because you're nice and you don't want me to get hurt. But, I have decided to follow you. Besides, I have seen and encountered a lot of them, Daddy."

The Allen's three companions stepped back since they don't want to take care of the child. Allen just sighed.

"Okay but promise me that if something bad happens, you're going back to your home, alright?"

"Yes, dad!" Tobe answered cheerfully. Allen sighed again knowing that it would be a long journey back to the Head Quarters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Train Station<strong>_

Allen and the group are waiting for their train to arrive. Tobe is sitting beside Allen. Link is on Allen's other side who's very busy reading his book. Two other exorcists are standing at the back of Link.

"Is it there now?" Tobe asked.

"No. The train hasn't arrived yet," Allen replied.

For a while, Tobe was silently looking at the people walking around the station. "Is it there now?"

Allen sighed. "N-"

"No, stupid kid. The train is still not here, so shut up and just quietly sit there." It was Tokusa who cut Allen's reply to the kid.

"Hmph, how rude! Maybe your ponytail is too tight. That's why you can't think straight and is being rude to a kid like me, Mister Girl Man."

"Now, now. Tobe, it's not good to call people with names other than theirs." Allen said to Tobe.

"But, Kanda was calling you 'moyashi' back at the Order." Link reminded him.

"Eh? I keep on telling him that my name's Allen but he doesn't seem to listen," Allen said in an irritated tone.

"Who's Kanda?" Tobe asked.

"He's an exorcist like me but he is always angry at everyone. He's impatient, rude and doesn't seem to pay attention when you're talking. He doesn't like to cooperate with other people."

Tobe stared at Allen as Allen complained about Kanda. "Are you angry at him?" he asked.

"Eh? N-not really. He's just-"

Allen's reply was cut off by Tobe's laughter.

"I'm jealous, Daddy. You 'like' that Kanda, don't you?"

"Eh? No, I don't."

***Growl*** "I'm hungry," complained Tobe.

"Oh? Well, let's eat over there!" Allen said being enthusiastic at the thought of eating.

"But, you two just ate a while ago," Link said to them.

"But, we're hungry again!" the two said in unison.

"Geez. We'll just leave for a while. Tokusa, please notify us if the train has arrived," Link told Tokusa.

"I wanna eat there, and there, and there…" Tobe pointed at the shops far away from their location.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a restaurant near the train station<strong>_

The trio had just ordered their food. And then, they saw a large man scaring a young waitress. He was scolding her because she brought the wrong order to him. Some of the people there inside were also troubled and approached the man but they were intimidated by his large frame. The people who approached him just went back to their seats. Allen stood up to try and reason with the man but Link stopped him.

"Don't meddle with other people's business," Link said to Allen.

"But, someone is in trouble. Shouldn't we help?"

"For a big guy, you look like an unintelligent gorilla." They heard someone familiar say to the man. When they looked at the direction of the man, they were shocked to see that it was Tobe who said that.

"What did you say, brat? Do you know who I am?"

"Uh, frankly no," Tobe said with a blank look on his face. This made the man angrier.

"I am the strongest fighter here in this city. How dare you talk to me like that, pipsqueak?"

"Nope. You look like a weakling. I bet my daddy is stronger than you."

"Why you little punk!" Before the man can hit Tobe, Allen intervened.

"There's no need to be violent, Sir," Allen said while holding the man's arm so that the man can't reach Tobe.

"Daddy!" Tobe greeted. "This man's really mean. He's saying bad stuffs to a lady. How rude!"

Link has already gone to Tobe's side. "Little kid, how many times do I have to tell you not to randomly insult people?" he said as he pinched Tobe's cheeks.

"OUCH! But he was mean to the lady first. My gramps said that ladies should be taken care of and as a gentleman, we should help them when they're in trouble. Women should be treasured like jewels." With Tobe's statement, Allen made a sour face since it reminded him of his master.

"You have a grandfather? Where is he?" Allen asked.

"Yup, I have one and he's very, very, very OOOOOLLLLLDDDDD. And, h- "

"Don't ignore me!" The man shouted and punched. It was aimed at Allen. (Allen was still holding on to the man's arm even though he's talking to Tobe.) Allen let go of his arm and dodge the attack.

"So rude! Interrupting ME while I'm talking," Tobe said to the man. Link covered Tobe's mouth with his right hand in order to stop the child from insulting the man more.

"We don't want to cause more trouble, sir. All of the people inside are terrified. We really don't want to cause a scene here." Allen said and laughed nervously. _I hope I could reason with this guy. But, it seems that he's not that type of guy. I just hope this wouldn't get much worse. He thought._

"You better not pick a fight with my daddy. He can beat you to a pulp in seconds. Go home to your mommy!" Tobe just shooed the man as soon as he broke free from Link's hold.

Allen and Link was surprised to hear the statement. "Shut up, kid!" Link managed to scold Tobe. Allen faced the man and said, "Can you just ignore what the child had said? Maybe he's delirious because of hunger-"

"Even a hungry man can tell that he's uglier than a gorilla! And I meant every word I said." Tobe stated arrogantly.

"Why you, little punk!" the man yelled as he charged at the trio. To avoid the fight, Allen picked up Tobe and ran towards outside. Link followed them. The man chased them.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THOSE THINGS?" Link said as they ran away.

Meanwhile, Tokusa went to the restaurant to fetch them. Unfortunately, the trio had just left the restaurant and ran away from the enraged man. He tried to find them on nearby places but he didn't find them. He went back to the station to tell Madarao.

* * *

><p>"That's fun! Let's do it again!" Tobe cheerfully said as he jump around.<p>

"What the- ! What's wrong with your head? You know that would happen?" Link exclaimed.

"No, I don't!" Tobe said innocently.

"Now, now. Stop fighting. Tobe, you should respect your uncle Link," Allen said to the two.

"Uncle! - "

***CHOOT CHOOT***

"OH NO! The train's leaving! This is your fault, Allen," Link said.

"Wha- ? Why me?"

"Because you brought with you that annoying child."

"Hey! Watcha still doin' there! Come on, you two!" Tobe said looking back at the two older men. The trio ran towards the station to catch the departing train.

* * *

><p>"Whew! We made it!" Tobe said in exhaustion.<p>

"This is your fault, kid. If you didn't pick a fight then, we would have not run miles," Link complained.

Allen sighed. It was indeed very tiring. After running away from the enraged man from the restaurant, they have run as fast as they can to catch the departing train.

[Flashback]

"_Oh no, the train is moving. Come on, Allen, hurry up. Drop the kid if you have to," Link said._

_Allen was carrying Tobe since Tobe was tired from running. He didn't want to leave the kid in this city alone. Then, Allen activated his innocence._

"_Link, hold on to me!" Allen commanded Link. Link obliged to his command and hold on to Allen's arm. Then, Allen used his Crown Belt to latch onto the moving train. Soon, they were flying towards the train. Tokusa and Madarao met with them inside the last cart of the train._

[End of Flashback]_  
><em>

"Where were you, three? I have been looking all over the place to find you!" Tokusa complained to Allen and Link. Link told them what happened in the restaurant before Tokusa probably went looking for them. Upon hearing this, Tokusa snapped and tried to hit the kid. Allen defended Tobe and said that Tobe was just being helpful to the young waitress in the restaurant. This didn't stop Tokusa. He still tried to hit Tobe in the head. Madarao intervened and stopped Tokusa.

Madarao glared at Tobe. "If you cause another trouble here, I will punish you." With this Tobe freaked out and said "Waaa! Scare Crow!" before he cried.

Allen comforted Tobe and sighed. _This will be a very, very long journey indeed, he thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Extras:<strong>

**Tobe: Aww. We didn't even have the chance to eat the food we ordered.  
>Link: That was your fault, little kid.<br>Tobe: I didn't do anything! Well maybe I did, but I helped the lady there. I did a good thing, right Daddy?  
>Allen: Uh, yeah. (mutters to himself) but I really want to eat the food. *sigh*<br>Tobe: *munch munch*  
>Link: Where did you get that food, kid?<br>Tobe: Oh! I got it from the large gorilla's order. I don't why he's complaining to the pretty waitress when he got this food.  
>Link: All this time you have that food with you? *sigh* I don't even know how and where you hid it.<br>Allen: *sweat drop* Tobe, you got really fast hands.  
>Tobe: (grinning) We'd really appreciate if you would tell us what you think about this chapter! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
